


sweets and hot chocolates

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Very domestic, fort dates, hand holding, hot chocolates and sweets, just markhyuck things, late night dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark and donghyuck always do date nights in their rooms, eating snacks and sometimes cuddling whilst they watch a movie, but this time, there was something different about the air that circled around the room.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 61





	sweets and hot chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first ao3 fic and i hope all of you will enjoy it!

the clock just struck midnight and mark just finished putting the fairy lights into their right places. he tiptoes out the room, careful not to wake up the others who were busy resting in the other rooms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


he makes it to the kitchen and he grabs two cups from the dishwasher. he places it at the kitchen counter before walking to the pantry to grab a container filled with packs of hot chocolate mix. 

  
  
  
  


mark places it right beside the cups before filling the cups with the hot water he prepared a while ago. he stirs in the hot chocolate mix and goes back to the pantry to grab a bag full of mini marshmallows. mark grabs a handful of marshmallows and distributes it evenly to the two hot chocolate mixes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


after he finishes, he grabs the two cups with one hand and goes back to his room. he walks over to his bed and places the mugs on the tray he placed on his bed where there were already snacks and sweets placed on it. 

  
  
  
  
  


mark exits his room again to wake up the man who was sleeping on the room two doors from his. he softly knocks on the door before opening it and revealing a peaceful boy sleeping on his bed. 

  
  
  
  
  


he was tightly holding his elongated pillow between his hands and legs whilst the sheets were almost falling off the bed. 

  
  
  
  
  


mark softly chuckles at the sight before tiptoeing to the side of the boy's bed, careful not to make any noise and disrupt the people who were sleeping in their dormitory.

  
  
  
  
  


mark slowly sits down beside the boy when he arrives at his bed, and he slowly shakes the boy awake. "hyuckie, wake up, it's midnight already," mark says in a soft whisper voice, careful not to aggravate the now waking up boy. 

  
  
  


donghyuck, the boy who is still sleepy throws the pillow he was tightly holding before grabbing one of mark's hands and wrapping his arms around it as if it were a stuffed toy. 

  
  
  


mark chuckles at the sight, and he slowly brings up his other hand to slowly caress the sleepy boy's hair. he softly says, "hyuckie, i already prepared every thing. do you want your hot chocolates to be cold?"

  
  
  


hearing the word hot chocolate, donghyuck slowly opens his eyes and looks at mark. "but i'm sleepy." mark lifts the boy up by grabbing his arm and pulling him up to let their bodies touch each other. 

  
  
  


mark untangles donghyuck's hand that was wrapped around his arm and grabbed his other hand to let the younger wrap his arms on the older's waist and lay his head on his shoulder. he also loosely wraps his arms around donghyuck's waist as he gives the boy some pepper kisses.

  
  
  
  
  


"hyuckie.."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"5 more minutes."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"if you wake up now i will let you cuddle with me the whole movie marathon.”

  
  
  
  
  


'cuddle...' the word repeats inside donghyuck's head and his eyes open up. the younger lifts his head up, so does mark and both boys' eyes sparkle as they look at each other's eyes. 

  
  
  
  


"cuddle?" donghyuck says in a cute voice that it makes mark laugh adoringly before nodding at the boy. "i love you~" donghyuck says in a cute voice as he wraps his arms around mark's neck and plants a kiss on his cheek. 

  
  
  
  
  


donghyuck scrunches his nose and smiles at mark before unwrapping his hands around him and jumping out of the bed. 

  
  
  
  
  


forgetting the pillow he threw a while ago, donghyuck trips on it and almost falls when mark's quick reflexes kick in and his arm quickly makes in contact with donghyuck's waist. 

  
  
  
  


the older stands up and his other hand quickly swoops in and carries the younger's legs, carrying him bridal style. 

  
  
  
  


donghyuck giggles and circles his arms around mark's neck, quickly not forgetting to boop the boy's nose. 

  
  
  
  


"and this is why i say you’re a perfect fit to be spidermark for halloween!” 

  
  
  


mark raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “hyuck...it’s march and you’re already thinking of halloween?”

  
  
  


“can’t a boy just plan?” donghyuck asks before giggling yet again and hiding his face on the crook of mark's neck.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


mark chuckles as he shakes his head before proceeding to carry the boy in his arms towards his room. when they arrive in front of his door, mark leans back and opens the door with one hand and he places it back at donghyuck's legs, kicking the door open with his foot.

  
  
  


when donghyuck hears mark say that they’re in his room, he lifts his head up from the crook of his neck and his eyes immediately sparkle as soon as he sees the setup right in front of him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


mark's bed had white sheets hanging on top and on the sides, leaving the front wide open where donghyuck can see a tray in the middle of his bed that was filled with some sweets and two mugs.

  
  
  
  
  
  


there were also some fairy lights hanging all around and dangling in front of the bed. it shone so much light that mark didn't even bother opening the lights that were in his room. 

  
  
  
  
  


flower petals were also spread on the bed and around the ground where his bed was placed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_'this is perfect.'_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


as if it was on queue, mark slowly lowers donghyuck down, and when his feet touches the ground, the tanned male covers his mouth with his hands, both in shock and in awe.

  
  
  
  
  


"oh my god, how many minutes did you do this?" 

  
  
  
  
  


donghyuck looks back at mark who just shrugs, and the younger looks back at the set and walks to the older's bed, looking at the things he put on the tray. 

  
  
  
  


when the younger sees a familiar red plastic bag of candy with the words ‘twizzlers’ written with big white fonts, he brings it up and looks at mark. "did you get this shipped?" 

  
  
  
  


twizzlers were his favorite candy, and he would always pester mark to go buy him many packs whenever he goes to visit vancouver. but now that there was the global pandemic, and mark can’t go back home, donghyuck thinks he asked his parents to buy him boxes of those and let it get shipped here in korea.

  
  
  
  
  


“yeah. i asked my mom to ship 12 packs of those. one for each month.”

  
  
  
  
  


donghyuck chuckles, shaking his head as he tears the bag of candy open and he takes one out, taking a bite out of it before grazing his free hand lightly on the white sheets and fairy lights. he slowly walks to each end of the bed, in awe at how much the older has prepared.

  
  
  
  
  
  


they always do date nights in their rooms, eating snacks and sometimes cuddling whilst they watch a movie of the person who was in charge that night, but this time, there was something different about the air that circled around the room as donghyuck stared at the decorated room.

  
  
  
  
  


both mark and donghyuck agreed that they wouldn't really go overboard with their late night dates, as they don’t really wanna burden each other with thoughts of satisfying one another considering how busy they are with work and all that, but donghyuck isn’t going to lie if he says he likes late night dates like this where everything is over the top.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


after admiring everything, he takes another bite of the twizzler, and he turns his heels around to see mark admiring him. the younger sees the older's eyes sparkle as it stared right back at him and the sight slowly made donghyuck smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


just then, he realizes he’s really lucky to have a mark lee in his life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


not noticing the older who was right in front of him, mark snaps donghyuck out of his thoughts by grabbing his hand that held the twizzler and placed one end to the younger’s mouth. he takes a bite out of the other end and hums in satisfaction as he chews the candy.

  
  
  
  
  


“very sweet.” mark runs his finger under donghyuck’s chin before cupping his cheek with it, and he chuckles to himself when he sees donghyuck’s face go red over what just happened. with no time to process the events that just happened, donghyuck feels mark’s lips on his as his eyes follow the older sitting on the bed. “your hot chocolate is gonna go cold hyuck.”

  
  
  
  
  


donghyuck slowly takes a hold of the twizzler in his mouth before placing it on the tray. he takes a seat on the other end of the tray and he looks at mark. “what was that?” he sees mark shake his head as he grabs one of the cups and hands it to donghyuck.

  
  
  
  
  


“just drink. i think i might’ve added too much water by the way.”

  
  
  


donghyuck complies and takes the hot chocolate in his hands, blowing air on it even though he knows it has probably gotten cold before taking a sip out of it. after he takes a sip, he smacks his lips and hums in satisfaction.

  
  
  
  
  


“i didn’t even notice that you added too much water.”

  
  
  
  


mark slaps his shoulder. “don’t act too nice hyuck.”

  
  
  
  


“okay. just a tad bit too much water.” donghyuck admits as he sets the cup down on the tray, and he sees mark grab his own cup, taking a sip and scrunching his nose. he chuckles at the sight, grabbing the cup out of his hands and placing it on the tray. “i told you.”

  
  
  
  


“just trying my works.”

  
  
  
  


donghyuck clears his throat, grabbing the leftover twizzler he placed on the tray a while ago. “what’s the special occasion today by the way?” he takes a bite out of it before pointing at the fairy lights and hanging sheets above him.

  
  
  


mark raises an inquisitive brow at donghyuck as the boy finishes his candy. “did you forget again ‘chan-ah?” 

  
  
  
  
  


“wait...am i supposed to remember something?”

  
  
  
  


“oh hyuck…” he takes one of his hand and places it on his lap, rubbing circles to the back of his hand. he looks at down at their fingers and to the younger’s eyes. “it’s the day i’ll propose to you.”

  
  
  
  


“propo- wait _what?”_

  
  
  
  


donghyuck looks at mark with wide eyes as he sees the older letting go of his hand and standing up. he sees mark taking a step closer to him and he gestures the tanned male to stand up.

  
  
  
  


"lee donghyuck..." he trails off as he grabs both of the younger's hands and caresses it with his thumbs.

  
  
  
  


"we haven't really talked about this yet and it may feel rushed considering we have been dating for almost 5 years already...

  
  
  
  


but i tried to imagine what life would be like without you and if i were being honest, 

  
  
  


i can't imagine you not being in my arms all night, not being able to soothe you whenever you watch a sad movie. i can’t imagine busking with anyone else other than you.

  
  


and most of all i can't imagine without having the lee donghyuck tease me every day and every night.

  
  
  
  


all i'm saying is,

  
  
  


lee donghyuck…” mark stops for a moment, letting go of donghyuck’s hand to grab something from his back pocket. donghyuck follows mark’s actions and he sees him take out a black velvet box. 

  
  
  
  


and before you know it, donghyuck has his hands over his mouth as he stood there in shock and looked at mark who was on one knee on the ground.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“will you take the next step and be with me for the rest of your life?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


mark opens the box and reveals a gold ring that was fully studded from all around in the middle. the older finally looks up after asking the big question and he makes eye contact with a lee donghyuck who is in a crying mess.

  
  
  
  


hearing all the words that came out from mark's mouth was all too much for donghyuck. how can he compete with mark's sweet words when his brain can't even comprehend how much he loves mark. 

  
  
  
  


saying yes would probably make up for it, but donghyuck didn't really expect this happening soon because just like what mark had said, they haven't really talked about their future together.

  
  
  
  


but after hearing mark's words, donghyuck thinks that he'll....

  
  
  
  


"yes!! i'll take the next step with you."

  
  
  
  
  


mark was still trying to process everything as he places the ring on donghyuck’s ring finger, still not believing that this is all reality and that he was about to start forever with donghyuck, but when the younger grabs his collar and plants a kiss on his lips. he can taste the flavor of twizzlers and hot chocolate mixing in, and mark truly believes that his forever is always gonna be with donghyuck.

  
  
  
  


donghyuck first pulls back and he sees mark giving him the biggest smile he has probably ever seen from the boy making the blood rise up to his cheeks. he plants his head on the boy’s chest and he feels his chest vibrate from chuckling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“are you embarrassed hyuck?” mark places his hands on the said boy’s shoulders, and he leans back, taking a glance at his _fiancé’s_ face. “oh i love you so much.” he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in closer.

  
  
  
  
  


donghyuck looks up. “you just can’t drop the bomb on me like that you idiot.” he pouts and mark wholeheartedly chuckles as he brushes off the younger’s hair out of the way and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips.

  
  
  


“you love this idiot, come on.” mark states and donghyuck scoffs before nuzzling his head on the older’s neck.

  
  
  
  


“i wish i didn’t.”

  
  
  


“ _hey!_ ”

  
  
  
  


“ _okay okay._ i love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"can't wait to create my future with you, lee donghyuck.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


"me too you idiot."


End file.
